


Gentle Smile, Strong Arms - An Undertale Fic

by Aneth_Stripes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Human/Monster Romance, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romance, Self-Insert, Soulmates, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneth_Stripes/pseuds/Aneth_Stripes
Summary: It doesn't make any sense how someone like me could be with someone as incredible as him. And yet here he was, arms around mine, our souls combined. It really was too good to be true.-This might be the fluffiest stuff I've done in forever. This is a completely selfish indulgence of me loving the shit out of Papyrus so have fun reading. As a note, the last chapter will be smut but it can be completely avoidable if you aren't into that kind of thing. Enjoy!
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Gentle Smile, Strong Arms - An Undertale Fic

Dating wasn’t easy, no Sir. In fact, it was crap, utter and complete crap. Those were my thoughts for a long time...before I met  _ him _ . Him being a very tall and eccentric skeleton monster of course. Barring details that would take too long to explain, the strange monster ended up becoming my neighbor!

It was scary at first, living next to someone who towered over you like a headlight! The skeleton was rather peculiar, standing at almost seven feet with a structure that wasn’t meant to mimic a human’s; his arms and legs were long, covered in black tights, sleeves? I wasn’t sure, but it covered most of his bones. 

In fact, most of his skeletal body was covered in attire, with a large white chest plate, blue briefs with a golden belt, and red gloves, boots, and scarf; every part of him screamed that he was indeed some kind of knight or guard or some shit. 

Maybe it mattered less of what he wore and more of how we acted...especially around me. I was wary of him and his relaxed brother at first. Granted, his older brother was easier to get along with, but they were fucking  _ skeletons _ ! 

It took me weeks to get used to them being neighbors, especially considering Papyrus was very loud and friendly. I couldn’t hold his booming voice against him, since I had a pretty loudmouth too. 

Despite his booming nature, I found the hyperactive skeleton to be very kind and sweet. The times when I came back from ruined dates showed me what kind of monster, or man, Papyrus was. 

His concern in seeing my tear-stricken face and desire to cheer me up made my heart swell for him. We ended up talking for hours every other day, giving details of each other’s lives and family. He was so kind and sweet and gentlemanly that I was fucking shocked to not only learn of his roots but also that he was single. 

It was after yet another horrible date where I got publicly shunned for being overweight that I spent time with him on his porch holding a cup of coffee. “He grabbed my fat and I punched him for it, but it didn’t make me feel any better.” I sighed as my shoulders slumped. “It must be nice to be tall and slim, Papyrus. You must have a lot of girls and guys lined up to date you, huh?” 

“HILARIOUSLY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT!” He laughed, stirring the spoon around in his mug. “I HAVE PLENTY OF ADMIRERS, OF COURSE, BUT NONE OF THEM HAVE CAPTURED MY ATTENTION.” 

“You’re joking.” I giggled a little and nudged his bony arm. “Come on, I know you have a miss or mister on the side.” 

“AS MUCH AS I LOVE TO JEST, DEAR, I’M AFRAID NOT.” He turned his skull to look at me, orange pupils shining in a sadness I almost didn’t catch before it disappeared. “THAT IS FINE, HOWEVER, AS I KNOW I WILL FIND THE RIGHT ONE WORTHY OF DATING! YOU HUMANS ARE SO DIFFERENT YET SO SIMILAR.” He then frowned. “I CANNOT IMAGINE WHY YOUR DATE WOULD MAKE FUN OF YOUR WEIGHT!” 

I shrugged numbly, staring down at my coffee. My reflection was...not a desirable one. I was chubby with tanned skin and tight curly brown hair. An afro, not long wavy hair like I always desired. “I don’t meet up to people’s standards, but it’s okay.” 

“WHAT? NONSENSE, HUMAN! YOU HAVE VERY HIGH STANDARDS, NO DECENT WOMAN WOULD LET A MAN GET AWAY WITH THAT. NO, NOT A MAN, A BOY.” He grunted in distaste, eye sockets narrowing as if he were frowning. “WHAT REAL GENTLEMAN MAKES FUN OF YOUR FAT? IT’S JUST SKIN, RATHER BEAUTIFUL SKIN AT THAT!” 

My jaw flew open, cheeks lighting up at the sudden compliment. 

Papyrus seemed to realize what he’d just said as well, his cheekbones somehow glowing orange. “AH, WHAT I MEAN TO SAY, HUMAN, IS THAT UH, YOU’RE, UM, VERY ATTRACTIVE! YES, THAT!” Flustered, Papyrus proceeded to down his coffee with wide eyes. 

I giggled despite feeling incredibly flustered, proceeding to sip my coffee to spare both of us the embarrassment. Papyrus had quickly decided that he should retire for the evening, but not without making sure I was okay first. 

Maybe it was that moment that struck sparks between us; his admission to the beauty he saw in me caught me well off guard, and had I’d not gotten used to his brutal honesty prior, I would’ve believed he was lying. 

Why was he single? Who in their goddamn mind would go on a date with him and decide  _ “Eh, not worth it” _ ?

Still, even after Papyrus being honest and sweet with me, I was still scared to ask him out. Every day spent with him dragged me in further, and my day wouldn’t be complete without hearing his laughter or seeing his bright toothy grin.

Papyrus the skeleton was becoming a drug and I didn’t know how to separate myself from him. 

There came a day weeks after he confessed that I was attractive where he wasn’t his usual bright self. It was bad enough that he was out of his battle body, relaxing in an oversized t-shirt and sweats with a strained smile on his face.

I was on my way back from a trip to the grocery store with a few items in hand but had paused to take in the sight. His shoulders, normally perched high and mighty, had slumped considerably, bony hands intertwined with each other. His glowing orange pupils were nowhere to be found, leaving him looking almost like a depressing Halloween prop on the steps. 

I walked across the street, not quite sure what I would say to this strange new look of his, but the sorrow on his face was so gut-wrenching that I couldn’t leave him alone!

“Hey.” 

“OH!” Papyrus looked up at me as if just realizing I’d approached him, orange orbs suddenly appearing in surprise. “GOOD AFTERNOON HUMAN! YOU’VE CAUGHT ME AT A VERY INTERESTING TIME, NYEH HEH! PERHAPS WE COULD COMMUNE LATER?” His usual upbeat manner was being forced but I didn’t point that out.

“I...sure, if you want.” I turned, despondent, only to pause and glance at him with an easy smile. “My door’s always open if you want company, hot coffee and all.” 

Papyrus’ cheekbones lifted as the monster gave me a genuine smile. “O-OF COURSE, HUMAN!” Was that a hopeful look on his face? I couldn’t tell, but I didn’t want to stare more than I was supposed to. 

With a slight grin, I walked back across the street and made a mental note to make a new pot of coffee; I practically lived off of mud, but I didn’t want to put the poor skeleton through that!

-

Maybe I was too eager about seeing Papyrus again. I jumped at every slight sound and looked at my door more than twice...three times...maybe a lot. It wasn’t like I’d asked him out or anything, but I was worried about him and nervous. This time I was the one offering coffee, offering a shoulder to cry on. 

It never occurred to me that Papyrus would need support like that. He seemed so confident, so sure. It startled me to see him so downtrodden that I was almost beside myself with anxiety. When I heard a knock, I all but rushed my large body over to the front door, looking through the peephole 

Papyrus stood there in a red hoodie with a large black “P” initial on the front. I smiled and opened the door, looking up at him. “Hey! I didn’t think you’d come over.” 

“NYEH HEH, AND MISS OUT ON A CUP OF COFFEE WITH A GOOD FRIEND? OF COURSE NOT!” He walked in when I stepped to the side, ducking his head to avoid hitting the top of the doorway before standing upright. “HOW ARE YOU TODAY?” 

“I’m fine,” I chirped, smiling wide at him.  _ ‘Better now that you’re here.’  _ The thought almost sent my cheeks red but I kept it together. “The kitchen’s this way.” Papyrus smiled wide, following me into my small kitchen. When he sat at the table, he almost seemed too large for it, but he didn’t complain about it. “How could you like your coffee?” 

“A TEASPOON OF SUGAR AND A LITTLE MILK, IF THAT’S ALRIGHT.” The monster watched me as I fixed his cup, nodding his thanks as he held his hands out for the mug. “THANK YOU KINDLY, HUMAN.” 

I was unable to help but smile wide as I sat down on the other side of the table. “No problem, Papyrus. What’s troubling you today?” 

“OH!” His cheekbones glowed orange again, pausing from taking a sip of the hot joe. “THAT WAS, UH, NOTHING, HUMAN! I WAS, UM, DAYDREAMING! YES, DAYDREAMING ABOUT, UH, FUTURE ENDEAVORS!” He laughed, seemingly satisfied with his half-assed answer as he took a sip from the mug. 

Of course, I didn’t believe him! But I wasn’t good at confrontation, so I opted for being suggestive instead. “Oh, that’s good! Um, but if there were something wrong, you’d tell me right?” This gave him pause. I smiled tenderly and added, “I wouldn’t mind listening in if there was an issue.” 

Papyrus’ gaze averted from mine, orange pupils disappearing for a moment. “IT...IS FINE HUMAN, THERE’S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!” The faint brightness in his sockets came back as he lifted his head. “I’M HAPPY THAT YOU ARE WELL TODAY.” 

“Thank you,” I replied kindly, sipping on my coffee before adding, “my day got better, uh, when you came over though.” I couldn’t say more, feeling flustered as I dared to keep my head leveled with his. 

He blushed again, clearing his nonexistent throat before sipping more of his coffee. Neither of us said anything, but we didn’t have to. I was content to be in his presence, happy to find some of his brightness coming back. 

Whatever was plaguing him wasn’t anything he was ready to share with me yet, if at all. I was okay with that, though; he didn’t owe me an explanation and I was happy to keep the tall skeleton company. 

When Papyrus prepared to leave, he paused at the front door and turned to me, shifting nervously. “HUMAN, UH, THANK YOU FOR INVITING ME FOR COFFEE. I APOLOGIZE IF WE COULD NOT TALK MUCH.” 

“I’m okay with that,” I replied honestly, folding my hands in front of me. “I enjoy having coffee with you.” 

We shared a grin, both of us flustered but happy to be in each other’s company. Papyrus cleared his throat, fingers wringing around each other nervously. “PERHAPS...IF YOU AREN’T BUSY IN THE FUTURE...WE COULD HAVE COFFEE AGAIN?” 

My cheeks felt like a furnace! “C-coffee?” 

The skeleton nodded, hesitating before reaching out to pull me in for a hug. I let him, surprised to find warmth coming from his body. I smiled wide, finding that I enjoyed his sweet gesture, almost melting into his arms. Was it romantic? Friendly? I wasn’t sure, but I knew for a fact that it felt almost right to be in his arms like I was. 

It felt like forever and at the same time all too soon when he reluctantly pulled from me. “THANK YOU AGAIN FOR INVITING ME OVER. I WISH YOU A WELL NIGHT, HUMAN!” He grinned and let himself out, leaving me silent and flustered as I gripped the end of my shirt. 

Just the day before I was settled with resigning to being single and keeping to myself. Now...now my heart was beating wild, fast, my breath half-gone from my lungs. Papyrus was just my neighbor, just a friend I talked to. 

Yet my face was redder than a tomato, lips sucked in as I thought about Papyrus in a new way. He ignited something in me and...it was terrifying. I didn’t want to risk getting rejected again, I was afraid of it. 

But what if Papyrus was interested...? “Oh Gods,” I muttered, covering my flustered face. 

-

To my surprise, we had coffee the day after...and the day after that, and the day after that, and the days that followed. Papyrus and I spent more time together, sharing stories of our childhood one day and laughing at online videos the next. 

We used any reason to hang out together.

“Are you any good with plumbing? My toilet’s kinda messed up.” 

“HUMAN, DO YOU LIKE PUZZLES? I COULD USE A FEW IDEAS FOR ANOTHER PUZZLE!” 

“Papyrus, that show you like comes on tonight, wanna watch?” 

“I FOUND AN ABSOLUTELY DISASTROUS GAME, PERHAPS WE COULD TRY IT TOGETHER?”

It was becoming obvious that we just wanted to be in each other’s presence, but neither of us had the gall to outright say it. Maybe it was because we were too embarrassed or maybe it just became a game, but when I didn’t have college or he didn’t have work as a guardsman, we spent time together. 

I didn’t want to admit it, but I was falling for him; every time the skeleton laughed or hugged me or made a compliment about how I looked, it made my heart spastic and my cheeks redder than cherries. 

Even after all the time we spent together, however, I still found myself terrified. Maybe Papyrus just saw me as a friend and I was missing the memo. I had to be! I just wasn’t pretty or meek enough for him to be attracted to me. 

That’s what I thought...what I was comfortable with. I was far beyond tired of getting my hopes lifted only for my heart to be crushed. It was clear that we deeply cared about each other, but it would never go farther than friends spending time together. 

If only I knew how wrong I was. 

It was six, seven I think when he knocked on my door. I hadn’t gotten any warning prior if he would be coming over so I figured he wanted to take a break from my antics- which of course I didn’t blame him for that one!

Still, Papyrus normally left before the sun went down, so for him to show up just as the sun was setting was odd. “Hi,” I chirped, opening my door for him. 

“HELLO, HUMAN! I’M SORRY I DIDN’T CALL OR TEXT EARLIER, I KNOW THIS IS INAPPROPRIATE OF ME.” 

“You’re fine, Paps,” I assured him, closing the door behind me as Papyrus turned around. He looked bothered by something, his cheekbones flustered as he wrung his gloved appendages together nervously. “Is everything alright?” 

He hummed, struggling to get his thoughts together. “IT OCCURED TO ME AT WORK THAT WE’VE BEEN SPENDING A LOT OF TIME TOGETHER.” 

I kept my smile even as my stomach dropped. Was he finally going to say that he was done with me and leave me to myself again? A part of me knew this was coming, but I wanted to pretend that it wasn’t happening. I braced myself for the worst. 

“I...HAVEN’T BEEN TRUTHFUL TO YOU, HUMAN.” Papyrus inhaled and turned to me, hands still nervously wringing together. “YOU HAVE BEEN VERY SWEET AND KIND TO ME, AND I… WELL, I, UM, WHAT I’VE WANTED TO SAY FOR A WHILE IS…” Papyrus started sweating, shaking a little as he fumbled through his words. 

My gaze dropped to the floor, chest so heavy I was afraid my heart was breaking. “It’s okay, Papyrus. I understand.” 

“I- WAIT, YOU DO?” Papyrus sounded so relieved that I was afraid I’d start crying. 

I lifted my head and forced a smile. “Yeah, and it’s okay. I get it, you have other stuff you want to do and people you want to hang out with.” I tried to speak right but my voice was already cracking. I knew I had issues with clinging to people too quickly, but to know Papyrus was done with hanging out hurt me so badly. 

Was this how deeply I’d fallen for Papyrus? Why did it feel like my soul was struggling to tear itself apart?

“WHAT? HUMAN, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” 

I grit my teeth as my smile wavered, unable to look at Papyrus as I started trembling. “I knew this was coming, I just didn’t think…” I tried to blink away tears but all too soon I felt droplets start pouring down my cheeks. 

“DON’T CRY,  _ PLEASE! _ ” Papyrus became frantic, appendages cupping my cheeks and lifting my head. “I’M SORRY, I DID NOT MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY.” I shuddered, not quite understanding why I was so assured once he touched my face. I all but melted into his hands even as I tried with all my might not to. 

“I won’t stop you from leaving,” I insisted, almost choking on the words even as I raised my hands and placed them over his. 

_ ‘Don’t go. Please don’t go.’ _

“HUMAN…” 

He pulled me closer and I felt my chest grow lighter as he wrapped his arms around me again, shuddering as I stifled another sob. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m-” I hiccuped, hiding my face in his red hoodie, “I s-shouldn’t be acting like this, I’m, Gods, I’m sorry.” 

Papyrus didn’t say anything as he hugged me, letting me cry out feelings I didn’t understand. The mere thought of him leaving was too much. When did I fall in love with him? When did it become so intense? We were just spending time together!

_ Laughing, crying, raging, hugging, cuddling _

So much time… I wasn’t allowed to be selfish. We spent so much time together, it should’ve been enough, but it wasn’t! I didn’t want him to leave! 

“Human?” His voice was shockingly gentle, cutting through my sobs as he stroked my back tenderly. “Perhaps we should sit down?” 

I wanted to fight him but he had a point. My legs were trembling and I almost felt faint. What was this? Why was this feeling of pain and desperation so intense? I said nothing as he led us into my living room, sitting next to me and not pushing me when I wrapped my arms around him. Never in my life had I been so clingy before, shuddering and nuzzling against his ribcage. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“DO NOT APOLOGIZE,” he spoke normally this time, stroking my back and further calming me down. “I AM SORRY IF I HARMED YOU WITH MY WORDS, THAT WAS NOT MY INTENT.” His free hand found its way to my chin, boney fingers dipping under and lifting my head. “I ASSURE YOU, HUMAN, I WASN’T GOING TO LEAVE.” 

There was a desperation in his voice, in his sockets, orbs watching me carefully for a reaction. He...wasn’t leaving? I exhaling sharply, almost feeling stupid for crying over it. “I’m...I didn’t mean to cry, I just…” 

Papyrus leaned in, startling me as his cool forehead pressed against mine. His eye sockets closed and something within me resonated. My heart, my  _ soul _ , it swelled. This kind of closeness...it was driving me nuts. 

“What’s happening to me?” 

“NYEH HEH, I, UH, WANTED TO TALK ABOUT THAT,” he stated, opening his eye sockets. “UNFORTUNATELY, OR PERHAPS FORTUNATELY DEPENDING ON YOUR REACTION, WE MAY BE SOULMATES.” 

...Soul- _ what _ now? 

I lifted my head, biting my lip in confusion. “Soulmates?” 

“YES, WE MONSTERS ARE ABLE TO FORM BONDS WITH HUMANS AND OTHER MONSTERS THAT LAST A LONG TIME.” He laughed again, eye sockets wide. “I WAS VERY CONFUSED AS TO WHY IT MADE ME SAD TO LEAVE YOU, HUMAN, BUT NOW I UNDERSTAND!” 

Wait, what?! My cheeks flushed at his revelation as I leaned back, both because he missed me but also because he was making a rather bold statement! “S-Soulmates? Like, the kind of shit in fairytales?!” 

Papyrus nodded vigorously, hands wrapping around mine. “BELIEVE ME, I WAS VERY UNCERTAIN AS WELL, BUT MY BROTHER IS VERY SURE THAT WE BOTH ARE CONNECTED!” He pulled his hands away from mine for a moment, leaning back and wrapping his fingers around the edge of his hoodie. “ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU!” 

“Wait, what are you-?!” I shrieked and covered my face as he lifted his hoodie up. 

“WHAT IS IT? THEY’RE JUST BONES!” 

While he was correct, it was still fucking sudden! I took a deep breath and spread open my fingers to sneak a peek at him. Papyrus did raise his hoodie, and though I saw just his ribcage and spine, there was something else I saw that took my breath away. 

Out in plain view was his soul, his true SOUL, heart-like, shining bright and orange for the world to see...or for me to see. Something incredible happened when I saw his soul. It...reacted, sliding out of his ribcage to me. I shakily raised my hands, gasping in surprise when my own soul appeared. 

I would’ve freaked out, but something seemed so...natural about what was happened. I held my breath as my soul pulsed in my hands, bright and violet. It levitated from my hands, getting closer to his. When they touched, I whimpered, shutting my eyes tight. 

What happened next was hard to explain. I-I was terrified and amazed and sad and joyful and so, so scared! I didn’t know if I was feeling his emotions or if Papyrus was feeling mine! The feeling was so intense that I felt faint, coming to only when his hands found themselves on my shoulder. 

“HUMAN?” 

When my eyes opened, they were startled to find his sockets glowing brightly. I then looked down and inhaled sharply, watching our souls drift through each other in a tiny dance. It was beautiful to watch but also so, so scary. 

“Papyrus, this is...a lot. I-I don’t know what to say.” I knew even as I spoke that he could sense my fear and wariness, and all at once, I wished I could close it from him. He didn’t deserve my hesitation, not after making such a profound statement to me and opening his heart to me...LITERALLY!

“IT WILL BE ALRIGHT,” he assured me, orange pupils softening as he tentatively reached for my hands. I let him take them, shuddering as our souls parted. They slowly returned to us and I shivered at the realization that I was looking at the very thing keeping me alive. 

Papyrus held my hands tightly, capturing my attention before I could freak out again. I smiled, gingerly pulling my hands away from him to pull his hoodie down. Papyrus blushed at the realization that he’d never pulled it down, clearing his throat and turning away from me somewhat. “I APOLOGIZE IF THIS IS A LOT TO TAKE IN, HUMAN. I FELT...I FEEL YOUR PAIN AND I DON’T WANT TO ADD TO IT.” 

As much as I wanted to lean in and tell him that it wasn’t true, I couldn’t hide how I was feeling. To find out that I was attached to someone in such a way...I’d only heard faint things here and there about it; connections between monsters and humans forming ever since they came to the surface. 

Was...was this what they meant? Having such a strong connection to someone, the kind that was timeless, almost. “I…” 

Papyrus placed a finger on my lips, his voice lowering so low for the second time that night. “Please, don’t speak. Allow me to give you a night to think. I want to give you time, not force you.” 

“But what if you-!” 

He leaned in and I stiffened as he closed his eye sockets, jaw pressing against my lips as if to kiss me. He didn’t have to have lips for me to know his intent, his desire. When he finally leaned back, I was speechless, flustered under his gentle gaze. 

“I WILL BE RIGHT HERE,” Papyrus insisted with a bright smile. “WHATEVER YOU CHOOSE TO BE WITH ME, I WILL BE HAPPY JUST TO HAVE YOU BY MY SIDE.” Before I could say anything else, he pulled away from me and stood up. It was almost painful for him to get up, but he was right. 

There was no way I could make a conscious choice, not while I was so confused and all over the place emotionally. “Do you promise?” I couldn’t stop myself from asking, terrified that all of this was nothing but a dream. 

Papyrus gave me the brightest smile yet, winking at me and making me blush again. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PROMISE TO STAY BY YOUR SIDE.” His smile softened, hands slipping into his pockets. “I won’t let you down, Ana.”

My heart felt as if it were about to explode. I managed a shy smile, watching as he left the living room. Only when I heard my front door open and close did I fall back onto the couch, breathless and trying my damndest to keep up with everything that fucking happened. 

Our SOULs connected...Papyrus was mine, just as I was his. The thought filled me with joy so much that it hurt, but it also filled me with great fear. What did this mean? Would he keep his promise? I shuddered, almost revolting at the mere idea of thinking that Papyrus would betray me. 

He wouldn’t...he couldn’t. Gods help me if he did.


End file.
